1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup device of a micro optical disc drive, and more particularly, to an optical pickup device of a micro optical disc drive capable of being slim.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, an optical disc drive is an apparatus for reproducing information recorded in a disc such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), etc. or recording information in a disc.
Accordingly as portable electronic products are increased recently, a need for a micro optical disc drive for storing information in the electronic products is being increased.
In the micro optical disc drive, a general sled based method is not used but a tracking arm method is used at the time of applying an optical pickup unit.
In order to correctly read optical disc information by the optical pickup unit, an objective lens for irradiating light beam has to maintain a certain distance from a disc, that is, light beam of the objective lens has to be correctly focalized onto the disc. Controlling the objective lens in a perpendicular direction is called as a focusing, and controlling the objective lens in a horizontal direction along a track is called as a tracking.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an optical pickup device of a micro optical disc drive in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, the conventional optical pickup device 10 of a micro optical disc drive comprises: a tracking actuator 12 hinge 12a-coupled to a deck 11 rotatably in a horizontal direction; a swing arm 13 hinge 13a-coupled to the tracking actuator 12 rotatably in a vertical direction; an optical system 14 installed at the middle portion of the swing arm 13; an objective lens 15 installed at the end of the swing arm 13; and a focusing actuator 16 for driving the swing arm 13 in a focusing direction, that is, in a vertical direction.
The focusing actuator 16 is composed of: a magnet 16a fixed to the deck 11; and a coil 16b having a certain distance from the magnet 16a and fixed to one side of the swing arm 13, for generating a temporal electromagnetic force at the swing arm 13.
The coil 16b is positioned at the upper side of the magnet 16a with a certain gap, and a wire 16c is connected to the coil 16b. 
In the conventional optical pickup device of a micro optical disc drive, the tracking actuator 12 is horizontally rotated centering around the hinge 12a thereby to track the swing arm 13.
At the same time, an electromagnetic force is generated by the focusing actuator 16, that is, an interaction between a current (not shown) that flows on the coil 16b through the wire 16c and a magnetic field of the magnet 16b. By the electromagnetic force, the swing arm 13 is vertically moved and performs a focusing thereby reproduce information stored in a disc or record new information in a disc.
At the time of performing the focusing, an intensity and a direction of the current that flows on the coil 16b are controlled thereby to control an intensity of the electromagnetic force.
However, in the conventional optical pickup device of a micro optical disc drive, since the coil is positioned at the upper side of the magnet, it was difficult to thin the optical pickup device.